Hear the voices of the Confined
by Timefather64
Summary: The cold air, brutal guards, and savage criminals are not too pleasing in the prison of Talos. The prison accepts all that enters its grounds, but never allows any poor soul to leave. It breaks you. It feeds on you. It makes you become confined.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro Inc. and all of its characters in the show. OCs shown is own by their rightful owners and has given me permission to use them.)**

23 Years Ago

The clouds were gray, weeping down from the heavens as ponies wearing cloaks and metal plates on their bodies as armor stared at a black hooded figure that stood in the center of their massive circle. Villagers of the small village scurried off to cover as soldiers from all directions came to the circle, weapons ready, and glaring at the stranger that stood still. Thunder crackled in the sky as lightning flashed brightly. A dark tail, similar looking to a lion's, slowly wagged out from under the concealed stranger's robe. When lightning flashed in the sky, the soldiers became frozen in fear when they saw shining bright yellow eyes.

"It's a shame that I brought myself here due to your disobedience. It is only suitable that you all suffer the punishment for betraying me." The hooded figure that was male said as eight dark wings emerged from its back, causing most of the ponies to back away.

"W-we had enough of you _Sasora_ ruining our village!" One soldier yelled as a spark of anger filled the soldiers nearby him. They all gritted their teeth and readied their weapons at the winged stranger.

The stranger scoffed before flapping his wings. "Then you will suffer, all of you. For you see, my cult is not to be betrayed so easily. Those who are caught harming the name of _Sasora_ are to be judged by God. And so, you are all judged."

"W-what do you mean?" Another soldier asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are? The only God is a Goddess, and that is Celestia!"

"She will lead us to light and away from you damn cultists!"

"So who the hell do you think you are?!" A guard yelled charging forward, before thrusting his spear. But it soon stopped, inches close to the stranger's concealed face. The soldier was shaking, unable to push his spear any forward and move away from the hooded cultist.

"Who am I?" He repeated as he looked at the soldiers around him trembling in fear from the strange sorcery. The hooded figure soon stared into the frighten stallion's eyes and watched as his anger expression changed drastically to a frightened one. His courage was destroyed and panic started to boil in him. Suddenly, he was blown back by a mysterious force that sent him into a crowd of soldiers. "I am…" He started floating up in the air, using his wings to assist. The villagers and soldiers of the village stared in confusion, fear, and awe as the hooded wing creature stop just stop, hovering over the entire small village. He held out two talons that were black and in the palm of them were runic circle drawn in blood. When he held them out, his cold gaze struck panic in the village as many attempted to flee, but they were not quick when he unleashed a powerful, destructive, invisible blast that destroyed the village and its inhabitants entirely just after saying, "God."

When the smoke rose to the air, he remained in the sky, staring down at his work. "This is the work of God." He said closing his eyes before another pair of wings, larger than the others, and gold burst out from his back, wrapping around him before forming into a small ball of light that soon vanished.

Present Time

Celestia looked around at the pressed dirt that covered most of the village she sworn to protect when she was called in. But she sadly failed; blaming herself from such lost and promise not profiled. She was informed that the village was severely being abused by the cult of _Sasora_ and her attempts to stop the cult unnoticed were difficult as she imagined it to be. Being sneaky was not the hard part, but eliminating the leaders was. She had no clue who the actual leader was, or even had the time to gather as much information to their connexions with certain villages and her country.

The cult was smart, sneaky, and worked in many dark corners that threaten her positioned in ruling the country if she ever attempted to turn on them. The cult came before her after all, but their histories to how and when were too secret for her to find out. This cult was frightening to her, as well as the _Azazelists_ and _Samuelnist_ cults. They forced her country into a troubling war that is still recovering from it. Two factions that were tricked by a jealous, destructive god to fight were enough to bring the war to an end along with the assistance of the mercenary squad _Paradise_.

Looking back, staring down the dirt road path that led into the great wilderness, her investigations became too small to put blame on the _Sasora_ cult. As always, they were many steps ahead of her. She hated it as much as she hated any cult in general. She wanted them gone, but it was going to be difficult. She would have had _Paradise_ do it, but they were not capable of such, for they were fighters of physical battles, not strategic ones when it came to the economy. She needed the subjects under her to become loyal to her and not blind for her power was only strong because of the cult.

They control Equestria and mostly the entire world. The best she can do is watch as they pillage more of it. If she managed to hit them in the weak spot, then they would no longer be able to prevent her from overthrowing them and finally purging away their existence. She was going to show them that she was no longer their scape goat, but their predator. It was going to take time, but she was able to manage such. For now, she had another situation at hand; one, that had to be handle with extra care.

Lowering her head to the ground, she touched it with the tip of her horn and soon, grass began growing, filling up the dirt that buried the town. Once the luscious green grass was covering the large patch of field where the village was once at, she turned around and started walking away. After taking a few more extra steps ahead, she opened her wings and started to fly away. No pony will recognize this area to being the graveyard of a village she failed to protect. The best they can do, is consider it another beautiful patch of land to rest and pass on by.

**-To Be Continued-**

(Prologues are just a bit of a starter. Soon, a new chapter will be release. Thank you for reading.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Those That Know Hope

The day was bright as the sky remained blue with a sun shining overhead. The guards patrolling Canterlot noticed five circle rainbows that shined from the rays of the sun. It was, at first, beautiful to look at, but some ponies like Luna became cautious. The dark blue, black flank spotted, alicorn with blue eyes quickly trotted down the halls that extended wide and shown a good view of the garden and city she and her sister govern over. Once the young alicorn made it to the main lobby, she gasped at the sight of a tall humanoid figure standing in front of two bat ponies wearing her branded armor. Overlapped with excitement, the mare did not waste haste once she quickly trotted down the stairs and tackled the human wearing a white hooded robe to the ground.

"You're back from your travels, Skoll!" She cried out, feeling pale hands touch the back of her neck, embracing her in a hug.

"Only a month and you are excited as a dog, Lu." He said as his hood went down revealing his pale colored skin and young adult features. The only thing distinguishing with the human was that he had two separate color eyes, white hair, and he was not really human, but took the form as one. His left eye was red while the right was blue and his teeth had fangs, few being chipped, showing from his wide smile. Skoll was a wolf, being the son to the great wolf Fenrir.

Before the two could get into any conversation, the sound of the wind snapping caught their attentions. From the top floor of the stairs was Celestia with a dreary look on her face. She glanced at the two and softly smiled before walking off, carrying her drab cloud over her shoulders. This worried the young princess as she released Skoll from her hug.

"My sister is not of any good moods today. She is feeling down and I must attend to such dread, I will be back, my husband." She said in a worried tone to Skoll that shrugged and waved her off playfully.

"Go, I will be chatting with these rookies." He said, pointing his thumb back at the bat ponies.

The princess of the night nodded her head and, with haste, ran up the stairs, in hope to catch up with her sister before she reached her private quarters. She made it to her side just before the door was close and earned a confused glance from the larger mare.

"You have something on your mind that is casting such dread, sister?" Luna asked, but was greeted with a soft smile just before she felt her sister's right hoof rest on her left shoulder.

"I am too tired, Luna. I know the meeting is today and if I do not attend it, then this country might be in grave peril." Celestia said.

"But sister, you are tired. Let me attend it?" Luna requested, worried for her sister's condition.

"No, you can't, not now of course. For you see, the meeting is going to have five leaders outside of Equestria. I would not mind having you as my spectator, though. I can always feel confident that my sister is by my side." She said in a tiresome tone.

"Sister, you are too tired. Please, let me handle this. I can do this, just you believe in me." She said in a soothing tone, leading her sister to the bed. Once the larger mare fell to the warm red covers, she was only half awake, mumbling inaudible words. Luna took this as her opportunity to assist her sister that was out of action. When Celestia passed out, Luna quickly exited the room, gently closing the door, and headed down the hallway.

A large manticore with a black eyepatch on his right eye, wearing a red robe with gold trims leading down on the sides meditated while a Diamond Dog in a Samurai suit argued with a mid-sized golden scale dragon. Next to them was a zebra with black eyeliner and applying manicure on his hooves. He glanced at the arguing rivals and rolled his eyes in the process. Once the doors opened, the four stopped what they were doing and glared at the one entering. Their death-like glares were mainly focused on Luna that froze in place.

The manticore was the first to speak; his voice was calm and old, indicating that he was wise and kind. "You must be Celestia's sister, Luna of the Cosmos?" She was proud of her full name being addressed, but nervous in how to respond to such a large creature believed to be wild like the rest of his kind. The manticore knew that look too well in his eyes and chuckled lightly. "Now, you must be thinking that I am sentinel creature, dressed up, and speaking fluently?" She nodded her head.

"You probably are still growing accustom to this new world." The zebra spoke, his voice was similar to a mare's.

"Then that must mean, since she is here, Celestia is, "my sister allowed me to take her place for the day." Luna spoke up, regaining her charisma. The Diamond Dog lifted a brow and folded his arms.

"Has she informed you of the meeting's reason to being called; the situation that we are trying to settle?" The dragon asked, his tone was rough, but his accent was fluent and clearly came close to a Prench pony.

"No, sadly, I forgot to ask her that. I was too confident that I thought I could handle it." She admitted, frowning at her mistake.

The manticore brushed the mistake off and cleared his voice. "Well, the situation we going through are about the war that went through the entire world and took too long to end; the war between the cult of Samuel and Azazel."

"Those cults, I remember about them." Luna said, feeling a bit of guilt for being one of the causers of the war, due to her contract with Skoll.

"We all do, they are a stain of filth that plagued this world for a very long time." The zebra said, flipping his mane to the side before returning to his routine.

"Now that the war is over, we have to fix up the damage done on our soil grounds and be wary of the approaching danger that is behind Tartarus' doors." The manticore said.

"Behind Tartarus' doors?" Luna repeated him, looking at him confused.

"Let us state our names before we get into any further detail. My name is Lord Soph, leader of the Manticore race located in the northern parts near the Gryphon Kingdom." Soph, the manticore said.

"I am King Autumn." The zebra announced calmly.

"Arbiter Akihiko." The dragon said in a prideful tone.

"And I am Lord Hiruzen Daiki." The diamond dog announced, bowing respectfully to her.

"We would have had another visitor, but sadly, he is dead." Soph said in disappointed tone.

"Dead, what do you mean, who was he?" Luna asked.

"He was the gryphon king, but he was assassinated and his son took his place. His son, I am sure of it, is unaware of such trouble his kingdom is going to go through due to his father's death and the stain of war that was left behind to rot its core." Hiruzen said, walking towards the window. He stared at the sky before looking back at Luna. "Shall we start the meeting?"

"We already had, Hiruzen." Soph said, chuckling lightly at him before focusing his attention on Luna. "Now, back to the subject of Tartarus, okay?" He asked. She nodded her head and walked to her seat along with the others. Luna sat next to Autumn who sat next to Akihiko and Soph sat next to Hiruzen that sat next to an empty seat.

"As you know, my kind, are prominent leaders and guardians of Tartarus and the mountain region around the world. Our job is to make sure no threat endangers any country as well as escape from the confinement of Plutonium. We keep the darkest and dangerous of criminals within that hellish world, protecting these lands from danger. After the war, our defense and strength that was once strong became weak and our skills to maintain such danger was washed away and replaced with mortal fear that the evilest of all beings might just escape their prison and reign fire upon the world as they once did hundreds of years ago." Akihiko said.

"Our objective is to see fit, that we fix as much damage as possible and assist the Dragons with guarding the gate of Tartarus. It is difficult and requires a lot of money to ensure such possibilities to prevent." Hiruzen said, folding his arms.

"Dreadful, don't you think? Such nonsense and ugliness the war left behind for us royal ones to clean up." Autumn said, looking at Luna with an annoyed expression. "I make sure all of the soldiers, citizens, and leaders are provided enough potions to see fit their health. Due to the war, my countries been badly injure and it will take us years to produce enough alchemic potions for the rest of the countries."

"I wish that you must understand this, but…destruction is eminent. The gates will break and will not be ready when it does. Not only that, we are afraid that your country will be plunged into another war." Soph said.

Luna became stunned by such news. "What? Why?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"The new king of the Gryphons, King Tidus; even though he is the new king, his father's death brought him only grief and anger. He blames your kind for this and mostly because, he has evidence that there were ponies seen around the area. We believed that they were cult members, but he probably did not perceive them to be. The anger blinded him to pass all possibilities and capture a few subjects of yours." Akihiko said.

"Subjects, wait, do you mean…Mat, Solar, and Redpen?" Luna asked.

"If they are identified as that; yes, Lady Luna." Soph said.

Luna became angered by the young gryphon's actions in capturing her subjects without permission. But she felt that it was only blind anger that brought up such things. The war devastated many things, this was bound to happen. She had no choice, but to blame herself for this. She became calm, and focused more on the subject at hand. She felt that her impressing Celestia had to be sustained for a while and that preventing war was the most important goal in meeting for her country.

"Is there something that he wants, that I may be able to give him in return for my subjects and peace?" She asked.

"The Gryphon race is not ones for peace. They demand blood equally for the ones of their own kin slain. Your subjects will not be brought back to you, until they are dead and shipped off to your lands to be buried. If you were to go there now, you will be brought in for questioning and prosecuted as a criminal due to entering their lands and endangering their kind." Akihiko said.

"They were always barbaric." Autumn said, giggling lightly. "But they were always strong ones that preferred a lot of ail potions as well as strong alcoholic ones from me. They paid very well, you know?"

"Selling and buying is not of the matter here, I have to get back my subjects." Luna said.

"They are in the prison of Talos. Getting them will be a big mistake. Any citizen in Equestria or subject under you or your sister's rule will be classified as a threat if they interfere with their business." Hiruzen said.

Luna gritted her teeth, trying to find ways to save her subjects, but sadly found none. She stared down in defeat, giving up on attempting in saving her subjects. She felt that it was not needed, and wise to allow their deaths to be done. Three deaths meant no war, but attempting to stop such things meant it. She could not afford losing more ponies to war, so she gave up. But soon, a quick idea struck her in gold. She slammed her right hoof on the surface of the table and smirked at all the leaders of the neighboring nations of Equestria.

"Then I have an idea. I will send a few my friends that are not classified as citizens of this country. Instead, they are only mercenaries!" She said. The group became shock but eventually smirk, founding her idea to being smart. It was quick to catch on to her plan, understanding clearly what she going to state. "Mercenaries are considered to be dogs of war. Hiring these kinds of dogs will be suitable to save my subjects and prevent any war. They were able to get into this country somehow, probably through the carnage of the fighting factions, but now that everything is settled…they must acquire mine or my sister's permission to do so. These Gryphons would not start wars head on unless the foe before them does it first."

"Are these mercs still in your town?" Autumn asked, lifting his left brow.

"Yes, they are. And they are the best any pony can ever find." Luna said, with a prideful smile.

"Fuck this, I'm done." A yellow unkempt mane, pink color eyes, white stallion Pegasus said walking away from a Convention booth. Next to him was a brown earth pony that was a stallion with a wavy combed mane, wearing a musician composer suit, with an eye-patch on his right eye and pink color eye on his left, and carrying a sword sheathed in its scabbard on his back. The two walked through the crowds of ponies wearing strange suits of heroes they liked in comics and villains, too. Some worn suits from movies and shows, but there was a high variety of them that was too unnecessary to explain.

"Seriously, I can't find him. He said he'd be here, but I don't see him anywhere." The Pegasus said.

"Now, now, Magic, Strife may be running late. He'll be here, I'm sure of it." The stallion beside him said.

"Sure he will, Dream, like he said he will last time." Magic said in an annoyed tone. "That damn, snarker, is always late or just not coming at all."

"Strife will not be attending your activity." A woman, who was humanoid like Skoll, except wore a black robe and had a long black hair that blocked her face, said, resting on top of a lamp pole.

"Madam Deae, it's nice to see you again." Dream greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey there, how it's…wait…what?! That asshole bailed again! AH! SO BORED!" Magic cried out angrily before sitting down, thinking to himself.

"Nocta Deae, what brings you here?" Dream asked.

"Besides telling you Strife's message, young ones, I bring you letter from Princess Luna herself of a dire mission that must be attended to." She said in a stern tone. "It involves your friends, Mat, Solar, and Redpen, who are going to be later on executed after being accused of attacking the king of the Gryphon kingdom." She said tossing the letter to Dream who caught it with his right hoof and looked at it calmly.

"Heh, finally, something to do for once; I was so bored when Strife was still not here. Kind of pissed still that he cancels like he usually does, but meh, I can get through this. So, these three need saving, we'll do it, right, Dream?!" Magic asked, smirking at his swordpony friend.

"Right," Dream nodded his head before turning it towards Nocta Deae, "we'll see to it being done."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Magic yelled happily.

Shackles become cuffed to the ponies' hooves as they were surrounded by thousands of Gryphon soldiers, aiming their spears at them. The two were frozen and shock in the center of a circle and cold due to being in the north on the snowy mountains close to a city and castle.

"I hate the fact that we are getting arrested with no absolute plot to how it happened." Magic said in a cheerful voice at Dream.

"I know, I know." He grumbled in annoyance.

"Screw you, author!" The Pegasus yelled.

"Who is he yelling at?" One of the Gryphons asked.

"Don't know, but I hear these ponies are dangerous. That one with the pink eyes is a powerful pony named Yellow Jet-Speed-Flash-Mania. He managed to sink boats with only the flap of his wings and caused a great Tsunami that swallowed away islands!"

"And that one, right next to him, is the devilish king, Yomi. He brought fear to many villagers and gods and was cast away due to his murderous carnage. Where they cast him off to, was by far the most horrible place that remains unable to be described, due to its grotesque existence. My Talos, I can't believe we captured the most terrifying creatures in the planet."

"HEY, YOU MANAGED TO CATCH US WITHOUT ANY DETAIL HOW! AND PLUS, THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY YOU CAN CATCH ME!" Magic yelled before putting on a black western Stetson hat. "You just don't have the Magiks to do such things." He said narrowing his eyes at the group of soldiers that gasped and trembled in fear."

"Magic, where did you get that hat?" Dream asked, looking at him confused.

"Just improvising, Dream, don't worry. I have them where I want them." He whispered.

"My Talos, he is going to summon Satan!" One Gryphon yelled causing Magic to become confuse. He had gasped and phased through a few spears that were thrown at him. Dream managed to rolled to the side and buck a few away while using the chains to smack them back. He knew they were outnumbered, but Magic was enough of a number to even the score with all of them.

"H-he phased through our attack, what, what is he?!" A Gryphon yelled in pure terror.

"I am," He broke his shackles and summoned a small gumball into his right hoof, "The Awesome Essemancer!" He stated before chewing the gumball. After a few seconds, he fired gumball pellets at each soldier; killing as well as knocking out others, depending on the areas he hit the most on them.

"We might just win this." Dream said, picking up his sword from the snow next to a down Gryphon.

The cell doors closed as the two stallions faced one another. The cell room was small and highly unsanitary. Magic smashed his forehead into the wall, feeling no pain or suffering any wound while Dream pressed his forehead against the steel bars of the cell gate. The essemancer looked at Dream who looked back at the ceiling and then the ground.

"Just start the goddamn story, you asshole." Magic muttered.

"We are slaves to the author's dreadful imagination." Dream muttered.

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. NEWS

I decided to take in my liberty in packing up some of my loads of work and moving it to FiMfiction. I apologize to any individual that goes on here and reads my work, but I must advise you that I am doing this for the greater good and the fact I really became disappointed in the Fanfiction formatting system. I love the site, just not the format it provides for writers. I am not saying I will stop making new stories for any of you to read, I just won't make novel long ones. Starting with this one.

I will leave my work I already made here as well as the Spacefather profile I have as a back-up just in case I run into any trouble with this dusty profile.

I've also moved into Pony Fiction Archives, the first place I went off to in search of a good story and found Gilda's Adventures by a great author, that I would like you to find out yourself, and read. Now, I bid you adieu. Novels for now, will not be on here, but only the short stories that I can muster up, except two that's on my mind. This site will not have such content of Art, but only FimFiction will.

**Timefather64**


End file.
